Vieux avant l'âge
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Se découvrir un petit-enfant alors qu'on allait avoir vingt-deux ans n'aidait pas à se sentir jeune.


Hey la jeunesse! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent les p'tits joueurs? ( Il faudrait que j'arrête de regarder tout le temps les vidéos de Loka... )

Je me suis sérieusement remise à Fire Emblem Awakening ( tout en regardant La Petite Maison dans la prairie), en tentant d'avoir tous les enfants, de recruter toutes les unités possibles ( hors DLC ), bref essayer d'avoir une partie "parfaite". ( Dans la prochaine partie, je me suis jurée de marier Daraen à Libra, je l'aime trop ce moine! ) Et de ce fait, bah, je suis replongée dans le bain de FE ! Et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus !

Disclamer: Fire Emblem Awakening n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Emmeryn aurait survécu et j'aurais marié Maribelle avec Lissa.

Résumé: Se découvrir un petit-enfant alors qu'on allait avoir vingt-deux ans n'aidait pas à se sentir jeune.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé que dans mes fanfictions sur Fire Emblem Awakening, My Female Unit serait nommée Daraen et My Male Unit serait nommé Robin. Comme ça, cela m'évite de devoir préciser si l'avatar est un garçon ou une fille. Daraen = fille, Robin = garçon.

**Vieux avant l'âge**

La bataille contre les Ombres des Vestiges du temps venait de s'achever. Une fois le chef abattu, le reste des monstres était parti.

- En effet, coupez la tête, le reste suit. Bien joué Robin! Dit Chrom encore essoufflé.

Le dénommé Robin lui sourit. Maribelle, Lissa et Libra s'activaient auprès des blessés. La nouvelle recrue, Brady, le fils de Maribelle et de Frederick venu du futur, se tenait près de sa mère pour observer et apprendre. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun blessé grave. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la fille qu'ils avaient secourue. Elle avait eu un grand sourire en le voyant et elle l'avait appelé « Père », ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le surprendre. Il venait de lui expliquer qu'elle venait très certainement du futur, comme Lucina. Linfan, car tel était son nom, semblait un peu perdue et perplexe mais son naturel enjoué reprit le dessus.

- Mais il y a deux choses dont je me souvienne. Vous êtes mon père et j'aspire à devenir un aussi brillant stratège que vous. Lui dit-elle

Plus il y pensait, plus il était forcé de réaliser que Linfan était sa fille. C'était logique, si elle venait du futur. Il était, à l'heure actuelle, le seul stratège connu sur le continent. Avec les Veilleurs, il avait voyagé à travers Ylisse, Plegia, Regna Ferox, Valm et aucun signe, aucune histoire de stratège manieur de tomes et d'épées. S'il était le seul de sa catégorie, seul le fait que Linfan venait du futur expliquait sa condition. D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, elle était atteinte d'amnésie, tout comme lui. Elle avait en commun avec lui sa gaieté et son optimisme. Tout en réfléchissant, il passa son pouce sur son alliance. Il avait épousé tout récemment Lucina, avec la bénédiction de ses beaux-parents, Chrom et Sumia.

- Mais j'y pense ! Si elle est ma fille, cela voudrait dire que Lucina est sa mère ! Réalisa Robin

La jeune fille avait des traits de sa mère malgré sa ressemblance avec son géniteur. Elle avait la forme de ses yeux, sa chevelure bleue foncée et dans sa pupille brune droite, la marque de la Sainte-Lignée. Le stratège se sentit alors envahi par l'émotion. Il comprit ce que ses amis avaient pu ressentir quand ils avaient sous leurs yeux leurs enfants venu d'un temps postérieur. Il pouvait enfin imaginer l'intensité des sentiments et du moment quand Chrom avait réalisé que Marth était en réalité sa petite Lucina, avec quelques années de plus. Quand Frederick et Maribelle avaient rencontré Brady. Quand Noire avait retrouvé Libra et Tharja. Robin se sentait ému, oui, mais surtout fier. Fier de voir que son enfant à venir allait être grand, beau et fort, courageux face à l'adversité.

Il fut convenu que Linfan rejoindrait les Veilleurs après une brève discussion avec Chrom. Robin la présenta comme sa fille, née de son amour pour Lucina, venue du futur elle aussi.

- Attendez une minute ! S'écria Lissa

Tout le monde la regarda.

- Lucina est la fille de Chrom. Or, si Linfan est la fille de Lucina, ça veut dire qu'elle est la petite-fille de Chrom !

Un grand silence suivit ce constat logique.

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Chrom et Sumia sont mes grands-parents paternels. Assura Linfan

Chrom fut alors pris d'un rire nerveux. Il avait un bébé à la capitale. Sa fille version futur apocalyptique était venue le trouver. Il avait déjà du mal à s'habituer au fait d'avoir une Lucina qui était mariée et qui l'appelait « Père » alors que celle qu'il avait vu naître tétait encore sa nourrice, alors avoir une petite-fille futuriste qui l'appelait « Grand-Père », c'était juste irréel.

Il allait fêter ses vingt-deux ans la semaine suivante.

Et pourtant, avec tout ça, il se sentait plus vieux d'au moins quarante ans, balancés en pleine figure par la petite Linfan.

- Rendez-moi ma jeunesse... Pensa-t-il avant qu'il n'enlace la jeune fille en se disant qu'être papy, ce n'était pas si désagréable au fond.

**FIN**


End file.
